


Capes and Fangs

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “But why me?”“Because you’ve got the cheek bones for it!”





	Capes and Fangs

 

Merlin hates Lancelot. Really, he is well aware he is the only one in their friend group, or perhaps the whole world, to be able to say it, but it is true.

“But why me?”

“Because you’ve got the cheek bones for it!”

Merlin stares at his friend and then reaches over to adjust the red cape. “What, my spandex wearing friend, does that even mean?”

Lance rolls his eyes and reaches over to pat Merlin’s cheek. “It means shut up and put the fangs in. I didn’t shell out real money on quality fangs for you to gripe at me over my costume. You’re the one who left it in my hand.”

Merlin scowls but does as told. “This face paint itches.”

Lance just sighs. “Careful Merls. I could have covered you in glitter.”

  
  



End file.
